Cáete, te prometo que yo me reire
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Kagura y Sougo salen a patinar en medio del mal clima. Los recuerdos de una promesa y una amistad los hacen pensar en lo que falta a esa relación. Por suerte Mitsuba ayuda dando un pequeño empujón. OkiKagu. Perteneciente al reto del grupo retos vergas Día 6.


**Cáete, te prometo que yo me reiré**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Criss por su cumple! Feliz cumple años!**

 **Este fic pertenece a un reto del grupo de whatsapp ´´Retos Vergas´´**

 **(Grupo de shipeo, especialmente okikagu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mitsuba su hermana mayor había visto como su hermano daba grandes signos de gustarle, la chica que había venido desde china hace más de diez años. La pequeña Kagura, así solía decirle ella, era muy linda y divertida, tanto que a Mitsuba no le importaría que terminara casada con su hermano.

Hace poco se habían roto las cañerías de un sector de la ciudad, eran unas cinco o cuatro calles que, con las bajas temperaturas y el viento que corría por los alrededores, esa agua se había vuelto en una pista de hielo. Que mejor idea se le podía ocurrir que mandar a su hermano a que paseara con la chica. Alentarlo a que salga al frio con la pelirroja con era una tarea titánica, él no se oponía, claro, solo si su hermana no necesitaba nada que el hiciera.

―entonces estarás bien?―la chica había superado un cáncer complejo, aun si eso era así a su hermano le preocupaba dejarla sola.

―solo ve, y luego me dices como te fue en la cita… digo en la salida―trato de arreglar su pequeño error. El chico la miro confundido y apenado, pero no objeto.

Encontrar a Kagura no era la gran cosa seguramente estaría dentro de su casa tirada en el tatami. Golpeo una, dos, quince veces hasta que salió molesta, pero… arreglada para salir? No era un mal día, en sí. A la chica le gustaba el frio, su delicada piel no podía estar mucho tiempo al sol por lo que en invierno solía aprovechar la mayor parte del día para salir.

Sougo le hablo de ir a patinar, no le pidió ni espero una queja, solo dio la orden de ir.

―vamos―no era una pregunta, eran sus típicas órdenes que el baboso de su compañero le daba o intentaba darle. Kagura no lo siguió, se quedó quieta y con una cara de pocos amigos.―qué?―

―no se patinar―inflo las mejillas en tono de reproche. Él sabia eso, aun recordaba la primera vez que habían patinado hace unos diez años y ella se había caído mientras que el mocoso, en ese tiempo lo era, se reía hasta no poder más.

A Sougo también se le vino ese momento a la cabeza, su cara de reproche era similar a la que había puesto en ese entonces, la única diferencia era que sus ojos no lagrimeaban a causa de la caída y él no tendría que llevarla a cuestas.

―Ya, esta vez te enseñare―prometió. La arrastro hasta el lugar. Un puesto de alquiler de patines se había instalado sacando un gran porcentaje de ganancias gracias a ese desperfecto con las cañerías. El sujeto de cabellera blanca y enmarañada junto a unos lentes, sacaban patines de la galera para todos. El lugar estaba lleno, ni el fuerte temporal los detenía.

Sougo pago el alquiler de ambos patines, Kagura no iba a objetar de tal gesto y es que el sádico no era así todos los días… aunque ella, también, se había comportado de manera extraña, hace dos días atrás.

―cuidado, china―la sujeto del brazo antes de caer al piso. La chica no había dado un paso y ya se había resbalado. Sougo negó con la cabeza la incapacidad de la chica de dar un paso a la vez, y es que esa chica era tan atropellada como siempre.

Kagura gruño.

―si tengo un mal profesor, que quieres que haga?― Sougo sonrió feliz, la chica lo había llamado ´´sensei´´.

―quieres que solo te enseñe en esta materia o prefieres otra distinta?―le había dicho de manera picara y seductora. Sabía que la pelirroja no captaría sus intentos por seducirla, ya había hecho ese actin hace algunos años y ella solo los dejaba pasar alegando que la estaba, incluso, insultando con sus palabras. Tomo la mano de la pelirroja para arrastrarla al centro, pero en pleno viaje la miro a la cara. Era la primera vez que sus intenciones surtían efecto, la chica se sonrojo violentamente.

―so… solo enséñame y ya, estúpido sádico―le grito molesta.

Sougo siguió deslizándose sin decir nada, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Hace dos días Kagura se había confesado a él, le había dicho que quería salir con el mismísimo sádico. Sougo se había quedado mudo y petrificado en esos momentos, no había podida reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando ella escapo. Pero los milagros no existían, en la mañana antes de ingresar a clases unos chicos hablaban de cómo habían perdido una apuesta con Kagura. Sougo se había sentido decepcionado, pero a la vez comprendía la situación, ella simplemente no era así.

El chico se quedó en silencio un buen tiempo sin saber que decir. La chica no emitía sonido alguno y ese silencio de una u otra manera le molestaba al chico sádico.

―mi hermana está preocupada, pensó que era buena idea salir a pasear― era lo que Kagura esperaba. Sus salidas solían implicar golpes, patadas y muchos insultos, esa no era una salda típica de ellos.

―ya lo suponía―susurro. Sougo la vio de soslayo. La chica estaba cabizbaja. El creía que aún estaba mal porque su padre había partido al centro. Pensó que lo mejor era volver a la casa y ver unas películas, eso la animaba mucho. Detuvo sus pasos clavando las hojas de los patines en el hielo abruptamente. Kagura, distraída como estaba, choco con su espalda. Enojada soltó su mano para golpearlo por ese momento descuidado, pero debió haber supuesto que se caería al piso golpeándose contra el hielo. Sougo como era su costumbre rio hasta morir, mientras la chica inflaba sus mejillas insultándolo un sinfín de veces.

―lo siento―trato de calmarse un poco sujetando su abdomen que comenzaba a dolerle por tanta risa―es solo que… si te caes, había prometido reírme― Kagura recordó muy bien ese momento de su infancia. En aquel entonces, ambos tenían la edad de 6 años, eran dos niños muy pequeños, pero uno de ellos era un sádico en crecimiento. En medio de la pista de hielo, él había intentado tirarla varias veces mientras que la chica solo gritaba y se sujetaba aún más del pequeño sádico ´´cáete, prometo que yo me reiré´´ le había dicho entre risas. En esos momentos había odiado esa frase y a ese niño, pero el pasar los años la vida le jugaba una gran broma, se había terminado enamorando de ese mocoso sádico.

―maldito bastardo, justo que había conseguido las fotos que me sacaron esos mocosos, ahora me tomaran mas!―mascullo molesta.

―que mocosos?―

―cuando me tiraste al piso mientras trataba de patinar, dos idiotas me sacaron fotos. Pero hace poco los encontré y los hice pagar.―Kagura había seguido con el relato, esos dos habían jugado a una apuesta de comida contra la gran Kagura-sama. Si ella ganaba obtendría toda la evidencia de ese bochornoso momento, mientras que si ellos ganaban, la chica tendría que conseguirles unas fotos de Soyo en ropa casual. Su mejor amiga era muy popular en la preparatoria.

Sougo se sintió como un completo idiota. Ahora comprendía, esa confesión había sido…?

―ven, te llevare hasta tu casa―se ofreció a llevarla sobre su espalda. Lo normal era ese cursi y poco práctico estilo princesa, pero hablamos de Okita Sougo, el sádico en potencia.

―de donde tanta amabilidad?―pregunto la pelirroja aprovechando el momento y subiéndose a su espalda. El incoó el pie derecho haciendo presión para levantarse. Kagura no era muy pesada en sí, solo que la chica no dejaba de moverse.

―puedes quedarte quieta?―no era muy educado de su parte pedirle de esa manera levantando la voz. Kagura en señal de protesta comenzó a patalearlo.

El continuo gritándole mientras ella solo inflaba sus mejillas como si siguiera siendo una mocosa. Pero antes de que el salga de la pista de hielo decidió calmarse. Su enamoramiento había comenzado en una pista similar a aquella y quería que allí sea donde acabe.

―aun no salgas de la pista―pidió abrazándose a su cuello.

―he?―Sougo se detuvo esperando a que ella hablara―por qué?―

―dímelo― Kagura oculto su rostro en el cuello de este respirándole en la garganta, provocando un temblor en el chico de ojos color rojizo.―recházame, así no es tan incómodo―pidió. Él no había hablado de ese tema, y la seguía tratando igual que todos los días, la chica creía que él no sentía nada por ella puesto que no lo había afectado en nada. Pero Kagura no podía estar más equivocada.

Sougo rio levemente quedándose estático en el lugar. A él no le molestaba que las personas pasaran por al lado de ellos y los miraran, eso no era lo importante aquí.

―Kagura―no era usual que se digan así. Casi siempre no se nombraban, un señalamiento con la cabeza o el dedo, o simplemente con la mirada sabían que se estaban hablando. Muy pocas veces se decían sus apodos, pero jamás por su nombre―lo diré de nuevo para que lo comprendas―ella levanto un poco la vista y él se giró hacia un costado para verla a los ojos―siempre que te caigas, yo estaré al lado tuyo, para reírme. Lo entiendes? No importa el tiempo que pase, yo permaneceré a tu lado solo para reírme de ti. Se lo mucho que te equivocas y de tus caídas, quiero estar en todas ellas y no perderme de ninguna.―Sougo le sonrió de lado, dándole la mirada más sincera y tierna que el chico podía hacer. Esta vez Kagura lo había entendido. Se ocultó nuevamente en su cuello para que no vea lo roja que estaba. Sabía que no era lo más romántico del mundo, pero era la única manera que encontraba para responderle a la chica. Seguía siendo una frase con cero romanticismos, pero cien por ciento sincera.

En señal de que comprendía y que no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta, es que, él le había dicho que se reiría siempre de ella, la chica abrió su boca e incoó sus dientes en el cuello de él, mordiéndolo.

―QUE HACES BASTARDA?―comenzó a gritar, lo había mordido hasta hacerlo sangrar, esa china estaba loca.

―que haces tú, querrás decir! Hace cuanto que estamos acá, esperando a que te llegue la sangre a la cabeza. Muévete, arre, arre!―comenzó a decir mientras golpeaba las costillas del chico apurándolo como si de un caballo se tratara.

―no fuiste tú quien me dijo que esperara?―Kagura rio al escuchar eso.

―acaso, ahora el sádico obedece ordenes?―Sougo comenzó a insultarla mientras avanzaba fuera de la pista.

Kagura no podía saber que ese era el nuevo comienzo para su futura y nueva familia…

Porque su familia se ampliaba.

Porque años más tarde, Sougo le propondría matrimonio en una pista de hielo, continuando con su vieja promesa de niños.

.

.

.

.

 **Es la primera vez que intento y realmente me sale algo tierno! Me siento feliz (derrama lágrimas de felicidad).**

 **Espero y les guste, ya había prometido más okikagu en este capítulo y aquí lo tienen.**

 **Díganme que opinan de este capítulo, es el primero que hago de este estilo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerlo y nos estaremos leyendo!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
